Star King
by overlord susanoo
Summary: In a new universe far far away full of aliens and combat Danny is now trying to build an empire. There are many that would stand in his way from this universe and beyond. In the end he will strive to stand above all of them.
1. Prologue: Clone's Farewell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Ben 10**

* * *

**Prologue: Clone's Farewell**

* * *

In a clock filled citadel located in the ghost zone there he resided. He who saw all that could be, all that would be, and all that may happen. He was Clockwork, the ghost that was the master of all of time.

He kept an eye on all that may happen. Nothing in this reality or the others escaped his notice.

With his blue skin and dark red eyes, he kept track of multiple timelines and the events happening around them. He never directly interfered just gave nudges in certain directions so that everything would end up all right.

That was why he knew what was going to happen next and he had been prepared for this visit.

Turning into his adult form he turned around and faced his guest.

Standing right behind him was a being that had the power to wipe out this universe and everyone one it with just a thought.

Normally beings like this required approval from their other personalities but this one was in complete agreement with the other two.

Dartax the voice of creativity, Landre the voice of control, and Gortan the voice of wonder made up the three personalities of this celestialsapien.

They said nothing but he didn't need them to. He had already known what they had wanted and even if they hadn't they could have just told him telepathically.

The species could bend reality to their wishes so communication by thought wasn't hard for them.

"I have the boy ready for you." Clockwork said shifting into his old man form and waving his hand. This was his lair he controlled everything that happened inside of it.

Gears shifted and moved to reveal a capsule. Inside of it there laid a boy. He had white hair, a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. On the center of the jumpsuit was a logo that had the logo of the ghost boy of Amity Park Danny Phantom,

This however was not that boy. That boy was living his life no longer with the destiny of turning evil.

This boy was his clone a life that wouldn't have existed without Clockwork's interference and had been destined to die.

Knowing that this would happen he had saved the boy's life so he would get a chance to live and not be in the shadow of his original. Dani was finding her purpose in life and so would this clone.

"You know why this is happening." The celestialsapien said it's three voices talking as one would unnerve many humans. Clockwork however was a ghost and moved right on past it.

Clockwork knew why this was happening. The incursions that happened in the marvel universe. So many lives wiped out. So many universes were suddenly made silent. That event brought the wider multiverse to their attention.

The celestialsapiens usually kept themselves from making changes on a grand scale so they did not intervene however now that countless universes were wiped out some had decided to recreate them. Others were bored and wanted fun. This being was one of the others.

With a wave of his hand the capsule opened and released the clone Danny and both he and the celestialsapien watched as he woke up.

His green eyes opened to the lair taking a look around. Clockwork had to admit Vlad Plasmius had done amazingly well in his creations.

"Where am I?" the clone began to ask confused as to what was going on.

Clockwork began to tell the boy of his beginning and what would be his future.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two hours had passed and the boy had yet to move. The explanation in and of itself had only taken Clockwork twenty human minutes to give yet the young halfa was still in a daze.

Clockwork was waiting patiently as he had all the time in the world and the celestialsapien was waiting as this amount of time was nothing to a being that spent millennia debating.

"So I am a clone?" he said to himself trying to understand what was going on around him.

He still felt a little confused on the whole grand idea but that much he understood.

He was a clone of a superhero named Danny Phantom created by his arch nemesis Vlad Plasmius. He was half human and half ghost. He was supposed to be dead that much he understood everything else though was pretty confusing in his perspective.

"Yes." A voice said and he looked up to see Clockwork. This was the ghost that apparently saved him from permanently being decomposed goo. He was really glad for that but still concerned for what they wanted.

"Why do you need me?" he asked. He felt the answer might be because he wasn't real and they didn't want to disturb real Danny's life but he preferred not to think about that as it made him really uncomfortable.

"It's could be anyone, we just chose you at random." The alien said and while he was confused he was glad there was at least a purpose to his life so far.

"What do you want from me?" He asked still wary of the alien that could apparently travel between universes.

The alien that was covered in darkness and skin was glowing with stars inside of it waved its hand and a portal opened up in the lair. It was glowing and looked like a black hole. It wasn't sucking up anything like a black hole that he remembered Danny learning about due to his interest in space.

It still didn't look safe though.

"This portal will splinter you across realities. Different versions of you will live in different universes and different times." They said like it was no big deal to open a hole in the multiverse and from what he learned of them he didn't doubt that for them it was a very simple act.

"What do you want me to do?" Danny asked. He had chosen the name Daniel Masters for himself. It was a way to remember where he came from and a promise to always move forward and to search for a reason to exist.

"Entertain us." They said with their dark arms spread wide.

"Entertain you?" Danny questioned them unsure as to what they meant.

"Yes be a conqueror, be a hero, be a villain, anything that will entertain us." They said they were bored lately and needed something to entertain them. I was just their latest idea.

Truthfully this calmed him down a lot. He was going to find his purpose alone. No one would be influencing his thoughts or directing his actions.

True freedom was something he didn't expect to ever possess especially as he was originally meant to die.

"I agree" Danny said as he faced the swirling black hole that would lead him into his new life. Whatever happened he promised himself to always move forward.

"We knew you would say that." They said and watched alongside Clockwork as he began to walk forward.

With a deep breath showing confidence that he wasn't sure he really felt Danny jumped in and began his new adventure.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Clockwork turned into his child form and looked at the reality altering alien's glowing white eyes and said "You got what you wished for."

"Yes." The celestialsapien said as they looked the portal that was closing. They were about to return to space now that they had accomplished what they wished for.

"That universe is different from what is was before." Clockwork said curious about their alteration to the timeline the original clone of Daniel was personally sent to. He knew they were powerful enough to not make such mistakes.

"That was on purpose. We have already seen that story played out. We wanted a new one." They said and opened a portal to take them back to the universe that they called home.

Clockwork turned back into his adult form and watched the screens of time once more. Watching all realities and protecting his timeline was his goal and he had work to do.


	2. Chapter One: King of the castle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Stargate, or anything else I mention.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I looked over the original story and did not like where it was going. It was too much of a mess with everything planned. **

**Danny wears Zeref's outfit.**

* * *

**Chapter One: King of the Castle**

* * *

**Earth, 1558**

* * *

Danny looked down at the planet Earth. It was his first time actually seeing it. He had Vlad's and Danny's memories regarding the planet but this was his first time seeing it. The blue gem floating in the black starry sky. It was beautiful if a little different from his memories. That was probably due to the fact that this earth was several centuries behind his memories of it. The people of this time were still trying to regain the knowledge they had before the fall of Rome. The middle ages had just ended and the Renaissance had was in progress. It was a time of discovery, philosophy, exploration, conquest, and slavery. It was very important to the history of Earth. People discovered the planet was round and that their was many valuable jewels and gold just waiting to be found and taken.

For many it was an age of adventure and romance. For others it was a dark time that would only lead to more pain. He had spent near a decade watching this version of Earth and doing his research to learn the difference between this one and his old one. The existence of the goa'ulds, jaffa, and stargates were just one variation. The odd thing was that due to the original Danny's memories he knew that Stargate had just been a show. Vlad had also been to space and there were no signs of aliens if you did not include the ghosts.

The door's bell alerted him that there was someone outside his quarters requesting his attention. Danny used his powers and watched as the screen changed revealing the Jaffa outside. The Jaffa were a slave race created from humans from this planet back when the Egyptians were ruled by pharaohs and worshiped the goa'ulds. They were stronger and faster to baseline humans due to the immature goa'uld they held in their stomach pouches. Another benefit given to them was a longer lifespan than humans with a slower aging rate.

When he was younger Danny had wanted to try and elevate the jaffa above being slaves but Nirrti had challenged him on that request. The goa'uld made him realize that the Goa'ulds provided everything for them. That the jaffa were fine in their roles and that they would still be used as cannon fodder and foot soldiers. So what would paying them do except give them crazy ideas that would lead to revolution. He knew that they still had not gotten over the revolution on earth and she would not budge so he tried to find a way to give them a better life without setting Niirti off.

"What do you want Kada?" Danny asked the Jaffa outside his door. His original body would never have been able to keep track of all the names and technology around him despite his extreme interest in it. For this body though it was as simple as remembering the names of Earth's days. It was times like this that he was grateful for this Lantean body. It had sure come in handy this past three centuries.

"My king we are ready. The others are waiting for you in the Tel'Tak." Kada said. Kada was the jaffa tasked with guarding him and organizing the other jaffa around him when not ordered otherwise. The prime the head guard of the Jaffa stayed backed on the central world with Nirrti.

"Good. Let us go." Danny said as his data pad flew into his hand and he left the room. The Ha'tak the pyramid like warship he and his army were in was going to be staying in space overlooking the planet with the goal of looking for the useful objects and desired people that the Earth held. Most were unknown to the goa'uld since they only came around long after the Goa'uld were overthrown and banished from the planet. Nirrti would probably have a field day with everything that was on the planet's surface.

"My king you do not need to come with us. Tell us of your desire and we will accomplish it." Kada said as they walked through the yellow painted walls. In the beginning all of the walls had been yellow. It was like standing in a beehive. Danny eventually had each section of his fleet painted in different colors depending on the section togive him some variety. The living quarters were yellow, engine room were blue, and so on. Early on he wanted to paint the outside of the ship painted black so that it could blend in with space. Looking back on it again he grimaced. The paint job had just made it ridiculous and pointless given that the ships had stealth technology.

"I am going because I have plans for this planet. I need to make sure that everything goes well. I know that you jaffa can probably take care of it but I want to make sure that this is done correctly." Danny said.

"Very well my king." Kada said. The jaffa were long since trained to listen and obey without question. If Nirrti told them to march into a volcano and fight a lava monster they would do so without hesitation even if it cost them their lives. The goa'uld had raised them to do so learning from their past mistakes about free will and servants not reliant on them.

"You are a good servant to worry for your king but be safe the people of this world cannot hurt me." Danny said.

"That is true my king but our goddess would be devastated if anything happens to you." Kada said.

That was somewhat true. Nirrti was fond of him to the level of obsession. If she was not spending her time experimenting she was spending time with him. Sometimes she tried to do both. This body was basically the goal Nirrti was striving for. The Hok'Tar a human body with advanced abilities. The Goa'uld were power hungry and obsessive so a host body with super powers would be something they would salivate over. The problem Nirrti had been facing before they met was that all her experiments were deformed or they would have a short lifespan due to her modifications.

There were graveyards filled with jaffa bodies on Dinia that had been part of her experiments.

They arrived at the Tel'tak. It was a scout ship capable of holding twenty-seven people. Twenty-five passengers and two pilots. It was supposed to look like a pyramid at its base with an elongated nose. To Danny all it looked like was a toy shoe with extendable wings. Those wings would have been a feature for the cartoon commercials. The hangar door on the back of the ship opened up letting them see the other Jaffa sitting waiting for him to give the orders.

"My King." The twenty-three jaffa said putting their hands to their chest to salute him. Danny nodded to each of them and took a seat opposite the jaffa. They knew that they would either have to stand up or sit on one side of the benches becuase the other half was entirely for him when he was on a Tel'Tak.

"Let us go over the plan one more time just to make sure everyone understands." Danny said bringing his pad to his lap and turning it on to project the images on it.

The object of interest they were going after right now was the carriage transporting the Queen of Scotland Mary Stuart and her husband Francis Prince of France and King Consort of Scotland on their return from their honeymoon. The Ha'Tak had found the carriage and traced the route they were going on their return to the castle. Currently they were in the village of Le Povot. It was a quaint village given the name for the poppy flowers that surrounded it. The jaffa were to incapacitate the guards while they took Francis hostage.

It was simple and easy but still he wanted to make sure that nothing went wrong. In case it did Danny would use his powers to heal Mary and Francis if something happened to them. There were other options to heal them but that would require taking them both to the Ha'Tak.

"Everybody understand the plan?" Danny asked the jaffa.

"My king I do not understand." The jaffa Raios asked. He was a young jaffa with a bald head and black beard. He had the same purple eyes that showed he descended from the people on Dinai.

Danny welcomed questions at this point. It was better that everyone understood their roles and targets before they landed and began their mission. The ride to the surface would take about forty minutes which was more than enough time.

"What do you not understand?" Danny asked.

"I mean no disrespect. I am just wondering why go through all this trouble? Why not just attack this castle with the death gliders and execute the family living in it?" Raios asked.

Danny had no doubt that if he asked his soldiers to do it this way they would eliminate his enemies to the last man. While their devotion to his goals were useful He wanted to capture the castle in an easy way that left his most of the inhabitants alive. He needed them for the later parts of his plan. The Earth would be his but he was not in the mood for having to rule it directly. He had too many planets under his control for that to work. Keeping track of everything would be a nightmare.

"I know that I could wipe these people out if given the choice. I want to give them the chance to see me and make the correct choice on their own." Danny said to the young jaffa and the others listening in.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Get out of the way!" A guard shouted at him from on a horse. There were nine others with him surrounding the carriage carrying the Queen and Prince/King-Consort. There was another guard that was serving as the carriage driver. Their swords were sheathed at their sides but probably very sharp. The moment the guards stopped to shout at the man lying in the road in front of them was the moment that each one was shot down. The guard were hit with a blast of energy that would send them unconscious but he had to use his powers to make sure that they landed safely. Falling off a horse at a bad angle could maim them for life or kill them at worst.

He needed them alive to get him into the castle.

"Great work men." Danny said jumping to his feet and shaking the dirt off of his clothes.

Ten jaffa came out of the forest in their armor. One of the changes that Danny had made to the jaffa life was giving them better armor. The old armor was just a cheap metallic alloy. It could withstand clashes with primitive weapons but a good strike from a staff weapon could take them down. Danny had given his jaffa armor made from a trinium alloy. Trinium was an element that was normally useless and brittle but when refined could become a substance lighter than steel yet hundreds of times stronger. It could withstand about seven strikes from a staff weapon. The armor was a suit that covered the jaffa everywhere except the head. This way if someone stole the armor he and the jaffa could recognize who did not belong.

Nirrti had saw it as reasonable especially since it was already tradition for jaffa to not wear helmets in battle. The symbol of Nirrti was carried on the right shoulder. Originally Danny was tempted to put it on the center of the back but he changed his mind given that it would look like a massive target to aim for. Normally Danny would have made such a symbol to dare his enemies to target it but the suit would be worn by his soldiers and he did not want to bring extra danger to them just because he thought that it was cool.

He tried to be nice to those that served him.

"Let us go and say hello." Danny said walking up to the carriage. He could hear the whispers of Mary and Francis wondering what was going on. Francis was reassuring Mary that everything would be alright. Oh were they in for a surprise. He opened the carriage door catching the two of them off guard.

"I am sorry to tell the two of you but your honeymoon has just hit a rocky road." Danny said with a smile.

Francis charged at him having no weapons available and no plan or desire besides protecting his wife. Danny would admit that it was brave but it was also stupid and useless. Danny began to vibrate his molecules. Matching them with the frequency of air and Francis just passed right through him and crashed to the ground landing in a painful crash. Danny heard him groan in pain. He would check later to make sure that the prince had not broken anything.

"What do you want?" Mary asked cautious but she was trapped and they both knew it.

"I just want to talk. I promise that I will not hurt you." Danny said.

"What about my husband?" Mary asked. This was before the truly bad things had happened to Mary so she was still somewhat trusting since she had no idea what her future originally held for her.

"I promise not to hurt him either. You are going to have to get him to stay calm though. He is the biggest threat to himself right now." Danny said. He tried his best to keep the promises that he gave but he could still see that Mary would make a run for it if she thought that she could.

"You should come with me. Me and my men have you and your husband surrounded. Your guards have been taken care of and will be of no help to you." Danny said.

"You killed them?" Mary asked horrified.

"No but they will be asleep until I need them awake. So please come with me." Danny said as he held his hand out for her to take. Mary took a deep breath and allowed him to bring her out of the carriage.

"Francis!" Mary shouted once she saw his jaffa carrying Francis tied up on a board. He would have used handcuffs but his were too advanced for the planet. He did not need them loosing their minds at the technology available to them too fast. It was better to keep things simple and then build his way up.

"Do not worry. I promised no harm will come to either of you." Danny said and his men carried the two of them into the woods were they were stationed for the moment. Danny used his powers to bring the carriage and horses along with them. The guards were fine for the moment. He had two jaffa watching the roads and making sure that no one disturbed them.

They needed time to talk.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"It is such a beautiful night." Danny said looking at the stars in the night sky. The original had loved to stare at the night sky and that was something that carried over to him. No matter the planet or ship that he was on he loved just staring at the stars.

"Kind of hard to see that when we are your prisoners." Francis said rubbing his hand. Danny had checked on it earlier and saw that it was sprained from the fall and so Danny fixed it before they let Francis free from the board. Right now they were sitting around a campfire. Their castle was only a days ride away so prevent his guest from trying to make a run for it he had the camp surrounded by his jaffa. The armored men in suits were at each end of the camp. If they tried to make a run they would run in to them.

"I prefer to think of this as a face to face discussion. I already promised your wife that I would not harm either of you and I try to keep my word." Danny said.

"What do you want?" Mary asked.

"I have lots of wants and desire Queen Mary. I want wealth, I want adventure, I want love, I want to find what has yet to be discovered, I want to see what has been forgotten, but right now I just want to have a discussion with the two of you." Danny said.

"My father will not pay to kidnappers. He will send his soldiers to find out what has happened to us." Francis said.

"You are Catherine's favorite child and Henry's heir. I am more than sure they are willing to talk to get you back." Danny said. He had many demands for Henry of the house of Valois. They would probably try and fight him on it because they would see them as outrageous. That was why he had many backup plans to get what he wanted. There were also many other children of the House of Valois to take as hostages. He would get what he wanted one way or another.

"Where are you from? Your hair and accent are very strange?" Mary asked.

"I have not heard it before either or seen people like your men before either?" Francis asked.

It was no surprise that Francis found him odd. His body may have looked similar to a twenty-year-old man but his white hair made him seem so much older. The mutation that he went through had turned what was originally red hair pure white. It was no longer spiky either but flat and long. His eyes were now an emerald green but when he got excited they turned into a glowing neon green. It was similar to the old one in some ways and different in others. His accent was still american but that country would not officially exist for a few centuries.

"I am from a land far far away. It is beyond these shores. It has large mountains and countless wild plains. It is not on any map. That is also where I got my army." Danny said.

"Army? I have seen fewer than forty men. My father can call upon over ten time this many men. If you continue with this the only end available to you is at the end of a guillotine. After my mother tortures you." Francis said.

"I appreciate the worry but I have more than enough men to fight with if your father decides to go that way." Danny said. It would be easy to wipe them out from above with the Ha'Tak. It had many cannons on board just ready to be fired at a large group marching against him. They would never see it coming. One moment they were marching with the intent for battle and the next they would be caught in a barrage of explosions so hot that just being around them could turn them to ash.

"Anyway Queen Mary I have a question for you." Danny said taking a bite of the cooked chicken in front of them. The jaffa had gone hunting for it before they captured the carriage and cooked it while he and the others were coming back. It was spiced with penla. A spice found back on Dinai. It was similar to a jalapeno. It gave off a blue sparkle like a sapphire.

"What is this?" Mary asked looking at the chicken.

Danny was so tempted to ask if she never had chicken before but decided to answer her seriously.

"It is a spice from my lands. It is quite good." Danny said.

"You cannot believe we would trust the food given by our kidnapper?" Francis asked holding his plate in his lap. He was really being ungrateful to him after he went to the trouble of healing his arm.

"I want the two of you alive. Poisoning the two of you would only make my plans harder." Danny said.

"What plans?" Mary asked.

"We can go into the details later but how do you feel on making a deal with a devil?" Danny asked with a smirk on his face. Mary could be a very useful person for his goals. This six-teen year old girl was the Queen of Scotland, married to the future king of France, and held a claim to England. That would be very helpful if used correctly.

"What kind of deal would this be?" Mary asked.

"I help get rid of Queen Elizabeth of England for you." Danny said taking a sip of water from his canteen. He could see that Mary was tempted. Mary had spent years hiding in a convent in France to prevent being assassinated by the English for her claim to the throne. She was descended from Henry VII and Margaret Tudor but due to the will of Henry excluding the Stuarts from taking the throne it had passed to Henry's daughter Elizabeth. The two queens would spend the rest of their lives fighting for the land of England. In his original world and the show it had led to Mary's death.

Things did not have to end the same here.

"You do not have the men to promise such a thing." Mary said.

"I have many men under me. I could go and capture her right now." Danny said. He could see a bit of hope in her eye. He knew that she wanted to end the long war between the Scottish and the English. They were constantly watching along the border waiting for the moment to attack. There had already been a few assassination attempts on Mary from Elizabeth and her supporters. They were willing to poison an entire convent to try and get her

"What would you get out of this?" Francis asked causing Mary to look back at him.

"Francis." Mary said.

"Mary I know that it may seem great but this is too big a gift. Something like this will cost a lot later on and it may not be something that you would want to pay" Francis said.

"He is not wrong. The payment for my help will be massive." Danny said as he stared at the two.

"You married Francis to help protect your people. You are a kind queen but if you take this deal I will make sure that you never have to fear England's wrath again." Danny said causing the fire in front of them to turn blue. The two of them jumped back in fright.

"I told you this could be compared to a deal with a devil. I can accomplish what I promised you Mary. Do not doubt that. All that remains is are you ready to shake this hand." Danny said as he parted the fire and allowed his hand to stretch out and reach towards them.

"Mary do not do this. You can clearly see that this man is not normal. I do not know what hell this man walked out of but if you do this it can only ed badly." Francis said. It was not like he was wrong. If Mary knew what he was planning than she probably would not help him. That is why he came prepared for whichever way she decided to go.

"Can I think on it?" Mary asked.

"Sure. Spend the night thinking it over. Just remember all the problems your family is having in Scotland. I should tell you that I have heard there have been talks of uprisings against your mother and brother." Danny said.

"What?" Mary asked shocked. Mary was getting letters from her family but not even they knew of the true dissent raising up in their countrymen. Catholics and Protestants ready to start war with each other. People wanting to be ruled by a Scottish person in Scotland and not the land of France. A lot of christian blood would be spilled.

"The tension is building up and eventually something is going to give. Like a battering ram smashing a castle gate. Eventually something is going to have to give. Then there will be civil war." Danny said and he could see that Mary was growing more worried with each second.

"My men will lead you to your tent think on what I have told you. Do not try to run." Danny said waving his hand and causing the fire to turn into an ice statue of a crown. Danny picked it up before there eyes and tossed it to Mary.

"Remember I can help you get the throne of England Queen Mary." Danny said walking off into his own tent to sleep with a smile on his face. He wondered what her answer would be tomorrow. He frowned when he noticed a presence around him but saw no one in the tent.

"You really should quit spying on me." Danny said to the space around his room. The ascended liked to spy on him from time to time. Not to offer him ascendance but to try and lecture him over what he was doing and why he should stop.

"I told the lot of you I have no intent to ascend so leave me alone." Danny said before falling on his bed. The presence remained for a bit before leaving for elsewhere.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So how are you two feeling?" Danny asked.

"Are you seriously asking that?" Francis asked gesturing at the camp and the twelve soldiers standing behind them in aggressive looked to be without weapons but in truth that was only in appearance. If they wanted the weapon would appear on command. The under-suit the wore beneath the armor connected their bodies and minds. IT gave them quick reaction times and the ability to form a weapon at will with their minds. The suit was also designed to carry the same capabilities as the staff weapon. It was capable of blasts that ranged from stun to kill.

Nirrti had been worried over the design and so he installed a kill code into the suit that would fry it and the traitorous jaffa if needed.

"So have you come to a decision Mary?" Danny asked. The two of them looked like they barely got any sleep. Their hair was messy and their clothes was rumpled as if they had slept on the ground. He knew that was not true as he had made sure that they were given a bed and pillows with countless letan feathers. It was like sleeping on a cloud.

"I have decided to not take your deal." Mary said causing his smile to drop and him to look at her curiously.

"You may truly be able to help me but the cost would probably be more than the worth of your help." Mary said.

"Oh well. That is just too bad." Danny said snapping his fingers and Francis was wrapped up in a rope and dragged back to the jaffa.

"I hoped you would do it of your free will but I have other ways." Danny said using his powers to hold Mary while Francis struggled to escape. It was if he thought that if he could escape the ropes he could fight his way out even though he had no weapon.

It did not work. All it got him was a punch in the stomach that knocked the wind out of him.

"You said you would not hurt us." Mary shrieked.

"I gave you my word and I meant it but since you denied my request I have to go to my original plan." Danny said. The jaffa would take Francis back to the Ha'Tak and make him more agreeable while he would go to the castle and meet the king of France Henry II.

It was time to meet the king of the castle.

Danny and the flatting queen behind him returned to where he had captured them and found the jaffa guarding over the prisoners.

"How has it been going?" Danny asked.

"Very well my king. The prisoners are still asleep." Veda a female jaffa answered.

"Good wake two up. We are going to need them to take us to the castle." Danny said.

"King?" Mary asked While the jaffa went to wake up two guards.

"Oh yes I have yet to introduce myself. I am Daniel Masters King of Dinai." Danny said.

"I have never heard of such a place." Mary said confused.

"Not surprising. I told you that I was from a land far away." Danny said.

"Now please take a seat while we get ready." Danny said lowering her to the ground and gesturing for her to get into the carriage. Mary took a look around her and taking in her situation before stepping in. He could read her mind and see that she was tempted to try and run to go save Francis but she also knew that she was not getting anywhere near the camp.

"Fine let us go but let me remind you this will end only with you in a guillotine or quartered." Mary said as the carriage took them off past the Forrest and closer to the castle.

"You are so pessimistic Queen Mary. I like to think everything will work out. Looking at things negatively just makes people miserable." Danny said. laying on the opposite side of the carriage looking at her.

"Do you want to play cards while we wait?" Danny asked Mary conjuring a deck of cards. The cards were based on people from the show. The kings were her brother James, Henry, Francis, and Sebastian. The Queens were Catherine, Elizabeth, Mary, and Leeza. Mary being the queen of hearts and Elizabeth being the queen of diamonds.

He found it funny.

"I do not feel like playing." Mary said.

"Fine but as a reparation for the pain I have caused you." Danny said changing the cards into a white rose. Mary just took it but he could see the fear in her eyes. He was an unknown being in her eyes more dangerous than any bear or lion. Searching deeper he could sense that she was also tempted to agree to his deal with each showing.

Mary had been wary of magic following her meetings with Nostradamus and that man could only see the future.

He could do so much more.

"Fine then so we can just talk." Danny said.

"I would rather not." Mary said.

"I think you would want to hear it since it concerns your husband." Danny said.

"What have you done to him?" Mary asked glaring at him.

"It is not what I have done. He is the person to blame." Danny said to her. He was wondering how she would react when she learned of what happened between Francis and Lola. Originally she was able to move past it but who was to say that the same thing would happen here. Especially with everything else going on.

He was really tempted to find out.

"What do you mean?" Mary asked.

"I have been watching the lot for you for a long time. Learning your secrets. The things you would not want anyone to know." Danny said.

"Francis keeps nothing from me. We trust each other." Mary said.

"Everyone has secrets Mary. Things they hide in the deepest parts of their mind." Danny said.

"Why would you tell me this secret then. Why not hold it over Francis to get what you want?" Mary asked.

"Truthfully? I want to see your reaction when you learn the truth." Danny said.

"I do not want to know." Mary said shaking her head and her long locks of black hair.

"I cannot trust a word you say. You may be telling the truth or you may be lying to poison me against Francis and gain what you want." Mary said.

"Fine. You will learn it eventually. Anyway we are not that far now." Danny said. He was looking out the window and could recognize the trees that made up the yard of the royal castle. They would be approaching the gate soon.

"Once Henry and Catherine learn what you have done they will not allow you to leave." Mary said.

"Mary you have seen what I can do. Those are only parlor tricks. If I want out of that castle no one there is capable of stopping me." Danny said. Turning on his x-ray vision Danny could see the castle gate was raising. The guards were still following his orders and not signalling that Francis was not in the carriage.

"Good we can get out soon." Danny said to Mary as the carriage was pulled to a stop. He could see the king and queen coming to see their son return along with his bride. He could see Kenna, Lola, and Greer Mary's ladies in waiting in the courtyard as well. It seemed that they looked exactly as the show portrayed them. It was going to be fun messing with them.

"Let us go together my dear." Danny said extending his hand towards her.

"Do I have a choice?" Mary asked.

"I gave you a choice earlier and you said no. That is how we ended up here. Do not worry. I will not put you in any danger. I promise." Danny said.

Danny and Mary walked out of the carriage together but the moment he touched the ground he pulled out a knife from his robes and held it to Mary's throat shocking them all. It was the flat part but it would only take a twist of his wrist to make it sharp and slice her neck like a lemon.

"Hello all. Sorry for the rudeness but I am here to talk to King Henry." Danny said staring at the bald man that was half a foot shorter than him.

"Guards!" Catherine yelled causing the soldiers on the wall and inside the building to come rushing towards him.

"You might want to send them away. After all I still have Francis far away from here." Danny said.

That caused the soldiers around him to lower their weapons.

"What do you want?" Henry asked.

"I want to talk to you. Did you not here me earlier?" Danny asked with a smile. The rest of the courtyard was in silence. All eyes were on him yet no one moved an inch. They all were holding a breath clearly wondering what he wanted and what madness made him do all of this.

Danny was just enjoying the chaos all around him. This was his element.

"What do you want?" Henry asked.

"I do not want to stand on my feet while we do this. let us go to the throne room. I feel like that would have a better atmosphere for our talk." Danny said.

"Is there anything else you would like?" Henry asked with a growl.

"A jug of wine. Anything else can come as we see fit during our talk." Danny said.

"Fine." Henry said before getting most of the soldiers to leave. He still kept five with him for safety.

"Give us Mary." Catherine said. She was in the stage where she was over trying to kill Mary given that Nostradamus told her the prophecy of her being the reason Francis died was gone. Danny wondered what she would do if he told her that Nostradamus had lied to her.

So many secrets to tell in this castle. Danny wondered just how much amusement he could get from here.


	3. Chapter Two: Discussions and Future Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Stargate SG-1, Reign, or anything else I reference**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Discussions and Future Plans**

* * *

"What do you want?" King Henry asked him. They were sitting in the throne room at a table the servants had brought in. There was a pitcher of fresh and clean water brought in by his Jaffa soldiers. It would keep them sated while they talked without the risk of alcohol encouraging reckless ideas or impairing judgement. The King and Queen were going to agree to his terms and he wanted them to be fully aware of what that meant.

"There are many things I want but let us start off with the easiest demands." Danny said as he looked at the tea cup in front of him. Before the king and queen's eyes the cup turned into a giant mug that would not be out of place in a tavern except much cleaner.

"How in the world?" Catherine whispered caught off guard.

"Just one of my little tricks. I thought that it would be impressive." Danny said with a smile to the queen of France. She was one of Vlad's favorite characters given their similarities. Powerful manipulators that had been wronged by the people they loved. In Catherine's case she married to a man more in love with his mistress than herself while Vlad was in love with a woman that had married someone he considered a buffoon.

"How much gold do you want?" Henry asked trying to get a starting price for negotiations. Being kidnapped was not a strange occurrence either royalty or the nobility in times of peace. They had massive amounts of money to spend that was just lying around in a vault. So it would be no surprise that someone would decide to take a member of a wealthy family and see how much they could get for them.

"You misunderstand what I am after. I do not want gold. To start off I would like to have rooms provided for me and my men. " Danny said before taking a drink of water.

"You don't want gold? " King Henry asked clearly shocked at his answer.

"I have no interest in the substance at the moment." Danny said. The reason he had come to this planet was mostly for the Alteran technology that had been left behind on the planet. The show was rather vague on what was stored inside the Antarctic base but the schematics of the weapons systems alone would probably be very useful.

"Then what do you want?" Queen Catherine shouted. Clearly upset over the fact that all her money was helpless in the face of the stranger holding her son hostage. Future King of France or not letting one of her children die was not something she would allow.

"What I want is your allegiance." Danny said to them. He wanted control of the planet but he knew that he would have plenty of time to deal with that. In this timeline the Earthlings were never going to find the stargate in Egypt. He was planning to move both off-world for a while. They had remained dormant for several thousand years. It could wait a few more centuries if need be. One was going to be moved to another planet since it was redundant to have a stargate that would not work unless something happened to the first one.

"You want to rule France? To take my country?" King Henry asked in an angry tone and he looked down to see the older looking man was clenching his fists.

"Yes. you can still hold the title of King, rule over the land, and make decisions about policy and such but when I visit and give you an order it is to be followed as swiftly and thoroughly as possible." Danny said. It was better to use Henry and Catherine as the people of this country were already used to following their orders. As long as those two gave the word than most would not give it a second thought. Even if they did they would rarely challenge the decisions openly.

"You must be insane. I would never take that deal. My son would want me to refuse that deal. No matter what happened to him!" King Henry yelled as he stood up causing the guards that were waiting outside the throne room to come with their swords raised for the lot of good it would do them.

"Let's not yell. We are having a calm discussion." Danny said without a care for the guards around them.

"Guards!" King Henry yelled clearly not listening causing him to sigh.

"They will not get any closer." Danny said to them and the King and Queen watched as their soldiers crashed into an invisible wall. Some fell to the ground as they were charging at him with ill intent and they suddenly crashed into something that they could not see. Others placed their hands on the wall trying to feel what was in front of them.

"The lot of you will not get through no matter what you try. You cannot push past it nor can you pierce through it with a sword. Just wait until the royal family and I are done with our chat." Danny said.

"Vile sorcerer release us this instant." Queen Catherine demanded.

"Agree to my demands and I will let you go." Danny said.

"We have other children. Losing Francis may hurt but we will not give up France." King Henry said and Catherine's eyes turned to him. There was a brief expression of rage in her eyes before it was hidden. Most would have missed the sight of it.

"I am trying to be reasonable here. I came with just one child hostage. I could take the others hostage as well. Claude, Henry, Charles, Margarete, Hell I could even hunt down Sebastian if I felt like it. That would leave Elizabeth with strongest ties to claim the French Crown and I know you would hate for France to fall under Spanish rule." Danny said.

His threat sent Catherine into an uproar.

"You come here and you threaten my children!" Catherine yelled at him lifting the pitcher of water and clearly trying to smash him in the head with it. Trying being the word as the moment she started to strike him the gravity around her started increasing throwing her off balance sending her to the floor kneeling and dropping the pitcher to the floor to shatter and spill everywhere.

"Guess we are not going to have a calm conversation." Danny said grabbing another tea cup from the table and turning it into a sword. It was not that difficult a thing to do. Changing the form of an object just required a different image the energy to alter the connections of the atoms. It was why he was not interested in any gold or silver these parents offered him. Give him enough mass and he could create a mountain of the stuff.

"I am trying to be reasonable here but if you force me I will slaughter each and every member of your family. I will kill the both of you,I will imprison your children, and your soon to be born grandchild. I can find plenty of people able to rule France for me. People loyal to me that will not hesitate to watch over this land for me." Danny said as he swung the sword at Catherine.

"Enough!" King Henry shouted.

"Do you agree King Henry?" Danny asked pointing the sword at the older man. Truthfully he did not want to go that far and it was why he was hunting down Setesh. According to the show he had a huge amount of Nish'ta that was just waiting to be stolen. The royal family would be more understanding once they lived to serve his every wish. The Jaffa were scanning the planet for signs of Naquadah. The Goa'uld had the element flowing in their bloodstream. It was how they controlled all of their technology from the ships to the healing devices. The B.I.R.D.S. (Bionic Incredible Recording Device Servants) were being used as they were inconspicuous.

"What do we get out of this deal?" King Henry asked.

"You will eventually get your son back and will see your country enter a new peaceful era." Danny promised them.

"Under your control." King Henry complained.

"Just consider it similar to your former relationship with the Pope. You will be in charge of the land but I have incredible influence over you." Danny said with a smile that the king glared at.

Speaking of the pope reminded him of something else they would have to discuss. They were going to have to change their religion. Nirtii was like most Goa'uld self centered and petty. She was not going to allow any of her servants of hers to follow in a belief that did not worship her as a goddess. This was going to cuase some trouble. The 1500s were a time of religious civil wars in France between the Protestants and the Catholics. Non-believers were burned alive at the stake.

It was a difficult time and he was going to force the King and Queen to change their religion and eventually enforce it on others later down the line.

"Very well." King Henry said with a grimace.

"Now let us continue talking peacefully and calmly." Danny said with a smile.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**"**Kiol how is the search going?" Danny asked as he lay on his new bed. The room was rather nice for the time period the planet was in. The room was rather large with windows that gave a great view of the garden and the lake. The bed and pillows were stuffed with goose feathers while the blanket was made from satin. It felt nice to just touch it and watch it shimmer. The Jaffa were given their own quarters but unlike him they were grouping up. This was to let them guard over each other and make sure they were not attacked by the soldiers in the castle.

Right now he was using a contact orb to communicate with the ship. It was a small gray metallic device the size of a baseball. It was for him and ground troops to be able to communicate with the ships in the fleet. It could also serve as a scout as the contact orb had the ability to float and record/project images. The security forces on Dinai used them to watch over the planet in case of emergencies and disasters.

"It is going rather difficult my King. Forgive my failure but the planet has multiple sources of Naqaudah and we have to filter all the images the B.I.R.D.S. send." Kiol said in a resigned tone clearly expecting some measure of punishment. Kiol was recently bought from another Goa'uld and was still getting used to the differences between his rule and the one from his previous master.

"I understand. Setesh has hidden himself very well. I expect us to find him and capture him before the year is over but I do not expect it to be easy." Danny said with a sigh. Setesh had hidden himself for thousands of years since the other Goa'uld had been sent off-world.

"Thank you for your kindness my king. For the glory of Nirtii I will strive for success." Kiol said.

"For the glory of Nirtii." Danny said as he waved the man off.

There was a knock at the door. It caused him to turn towards the door and look through it to see Raios holding a tray with one hand as he knocked with the other. The servants of the castle could not be trusted currently so he instead had the jaffa prepare his food and serve it to him. Posion was a well known tool of Catherine and he held no doubt that during his stay she would try and poison him. She would do it to protect the family he had yet to capture but made clear that he could if it came to it.

"Come in." Danny said and unlocking the door with a gesture.

"Here is your food my king." Raios said as he held the the tray waiting for directions on where to put it.

It was lifted out of the jaffa's hands and floated right in front of him. The top of the tray was removed revealing a bowl of Earth fruits along with a danish. He was kind of impressed with the jaffas efforts on the danish. It was not something that they were used to but it looked rather good.

"This looks good. How are the preparations coming?" Danny asked Raios. Besides making him lunch the jaffa were also helping the servants prepare the celebration later. It was to celebrate the union of the long alliance between him and the Valois family. There was going to be huge fire works and lots of ice cream. The ice cream was being stored on the ship as it had a freezer colder than anything on this planet at the time. The people in the castle would probably enjoy as ice cream was such a rare delicacy that only the wealthy could afford and that was just crushed ice on some cream.

"Things are going well my king. These humans are weak but enough of them can lift." Raios said.

"Very well but make sure that you keep in mind that the humans are weaker than you and much more fragile." Danny said.

"I understand my king. I am grateful for your kindness and your wisdom" Raios said.

"Then return to what you were doing." Danny commanded the jaffa who nodded and left without another word.

"How long do you plan on watching me?" Danny asked to the room around him.

"Do you feel no regret?" Oma Desala or mother nature asked as she appeared in a flash of light. Oma looked exactly like on the show. A tall woman with peach skin and light blonde hair. She was wearing a white robe that covered her entire body. This was not the first time he had run into one of the ascended. After learning that the Goa'uld existed he tried reaching the planes of ascension. Not enough to ascend to a higher level but to gain some attention. He wanted to see how they would react with their whole vow of non-interference.

They did not like him. They felt that he was taking advantage of the less advanced species. Bringing chaos and misfortune to improve his life without giving anything positive back. He had a feeling that they thought he was only a bit better than the Ori. It was a worry of his that they would decide to do something about him even though he was just a variant of a Lantean and not an ascended one. They might decide to one day just shove him off into another dimension and trap him there but for right now they were watching his actions. It seriously annoyed him in the beginning. He could feel them watching every move he made. It was also one of the reason that made him want to come to Earth.

Merlin's weapon would come in handy if the lot of them ever decide to change their policy about intervention.

"You will have to be clear I do a lot of things that others would hold against me." Danny said as he floated a strawberry to his mouth.

"You kidnap the innocent and extort their family members, enslave sentient people, work with creatures that only know tyranny and cruelty." Oma said in a judgmental yet soft tone of voice.

"I will admit that your words hold some truth but if we are being honest most royal and nobles houses on this continent do something similar." Danny said. Many countries were travelling to Africa and North/South America taking slaves, land, gold. They schemed and plotted against each other in an unending wheel.

"These people are very similar to the Goa'uld except they do not have access to space." Danny said to the floating ascended one before him.

"That is a very cynical take on these people." Oma said as she opened up a screen showing images of children laughing and playing.

"These people..." Oma began what was probably a large and planned speech about how wonderful the people of Earth were not knowing that he had memories full of Earth and what life was like. He understood the good and bad parts of people. It was how he was created after all but that did not mean they did not have their uses.

"How do you feel about the vampires?" Danny asked Oma who to his surprised actually frowned a bit. During his decade of observing the Earth he had learned like in his universe that humans were not the only sentient species on the planet. Along with the vampires there were also werewolves and witches. They were not the result of a Goa'uld experiment because the Goa'uld were not the type to by modest. If they had the ability to create immortal hosts without the use of a sarcophagus they would boast to all the others in an attempt to become a system lord.

"They were an accident." Oma said. It was rare for an ascended to get angry on a topic that was not concerning him. Oma was more emotional than most of the ascended so if she had a problem with a species than that just made him curious.

"An accident on your part?" Danny asked. Oma was more involved with the lives of the un-ascended than the others in this part of the galaxy. She had a temple on the planet Kheb where she helped people begin the process to ascend by spiritual means. So since she had no problems helping others she might have created this creatures in an attempt to save lives. The result was clearly a mess and he wondered just how she could have made such a mistake.

"This was not a creation of mine. The vampire species was born out of a mother's love. It just ended up being a plague on this planet." Oma said.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions." Danny said and another bit of light dimmed in Oma's eyes as clearly started thinking about the past. Danny just let the ascended woman think. Anubis was able to bring such chaos to the galaxy because of what she started. It was such a danger that it actually got the ascended to work together and intervene. That is how much trouble the galaxy was in due to her good intentions.

Before he could even start to ask about the witches Oma vanished. Looks like he was going to have to hunt some of them down to get some answers to his questions. How they were created? Who the first vampire was? How they were connected with the witches/werewolves? what there abilities were?

Maybe give one of them as a gift for Nirtii.

He should probably put Henry and Catherine to the task of finding him a witch. Set them with a task to see how useful they could be.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hello Henry." Danny said as he looked up from the glowing map in front of him.

King Henry was standing next to Kada as the jaffa led him into the room. The man was clearly annoyed to be ordered about in his own castle but he also knew that there was nothing that could be done about it at the moment. The soldiers in the castle would never get close to him if it was not what he wanted. The jaffa were serving his food so there was no chance to poison him. All his children could be in danger at the slightest message.

"You want something?" King Henry asked.

"Yes. Starting tomorrow I have a task for you and Catherine. I need the two of you to find me a witch." Danny said. There was plenty of witch trials going on at the time. Christians burning/drowning people for being a witch was a long time practiced even in this time.

"What for?" King Henry asked.

"You do need to know that. All you need to know is that I have given you a task and I want you to accomplish it. Even the lead on a witch would be fine." Danny said.

"Do you not think you should be more subtle? The Pope will hear of this eventually." King Henry said.

"I am not afraid of Rome or the Pope. If it come down to do it I will deal with them." Danny said.

"The Papal Army is not to be underestimated." King Henry warned him.

"Like I told your son I have more than enough weapons and soldiers to deal with any army." Danny said with a smile as he leaned on the table. The hologram warping around his hands as they met the wooden surface.

"What is that?" King Henry asked.

"This is a map." Danny said.

"I have never seen a map like this before." King Henry said putting his hand on the holographic image and watching as it moved through the image. The King jump back in surprise as if the map was a pot that had been held over a burning stove.

"Do not worry about it. I am just planning a little trip." Danny said.

"Will you require assistance?" King Henry asked worried. It was not so much about worry over his life as as much as he was the only one who knew where the man's son was being held.

"I have enough men to assist on the trip. You should be happy. I will be out of your way for the next few days." Danny said.

"Where are you going?" King Henry asked.

"Honduras." Danny answered the man's question as he turned back to his map.

"That is in the New World." King Henry said shocked and worried.

"Yes it is." Danny said as the image focused on the highest source of Naquadah in the area. If he was right that was where the temple where the ancient healing device was located. It was a powerful piece of technology left behind by the alteran people long ago. In the hands of the uneducated and less advanced species it just led to madness and aggression. Something the Goa'uld exemplified but there was a reason that he was going after it. If he and Nirtii could come to understand how it worked than they could improve life and medicine in the empire.

"The journey would takes months and you may not survive." King Henry said as he tried to talk what he saw as sense into the person holding his son hostage.

"Relax Henry everything will be fine. You should start picking out clothes for tonight's celebration" Danny said.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hello Queen Mary." Danny said as he saw the Queen of Scotland along with her ladies in waiting Greer, Kenna, and Lola. There used to be another one but she was killed to fulfill one of Nostradamus's prophecies. Nostradamus was another person that he was looking for. The power to see the future was one of the abilities that he did not possess and so such a man could be truly useful if given the proper enticement. Another reason that he wanted to find Setesh.

"I see your talk with Henry and Catherine went well." Queen Mary said. The three ladies in waiting were standing at a distance but still close enough to hear what was being said.

"I thinks so. The two of them turned out to be very understanding people." Danny said with a smile.

"You are holding their son hostage. I doubt they had much choice." Queen Mary said with a frown. Looks like she still hasn't gotten over his ruining their honeymoon. He wondered how she would feel when she learned that Lola was carrying Francis's child. She should start showing in a few months from now.

"I tried talking to the two of you but you refused to listen." Danny said.

"Your deal would cost me more than what you promise. What ever Faustian bargain you want to strike know that I will not take it." Queen Mary said.

"I wonder how long you can hold on to that stubbornness. Hope you enjoy the celebration later. I think it is going to be a blast." Danny said as he walked past Mary and her ladies. He gave a smile and small bow to the ladies in waiting as he passed.

He was really going to enjoy his stay here.


End file.
